vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Naoto Shirogane
Naoto Shirogane= |-|Sukuna-Hikona= |-|Yamato-Takeru= |-|Yamato Sumeragi= Summary An ace detective in the Video Games Persona 4, Persona 4 Arena, Persona 4 Arena Ultimax, and Persona Q Shadow Labyrinth who after her parents died in a car accident aspired to become a detective as her father was. She was brought up by her grand father who helped make her into a detective while she was still in high school. The events of the midnight channel found Naoto Shirogane new friends in the form of the game's main protagonists as well as a Persona that would help her to gain superpowers needed to save the world on a few occasions along with the help of her friends. Currently, she works for Mitsuru Kirijo as a special operative to help investigate supernatural occurrences that only Persona users can deal with in game. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A | Low 2-C Name: Naoto Shirogane, Detective Prince, the 2000-IQ Killjoy Detective (P4A) Origin: Persona 4 Gender: Female Age: 16 (Persona 4) - 17 (Persona 4 Arena and Ultimax) Classification: Human, Persona User, Member of the Investigation Team, Detective Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Melee and Ranged Combatant, Summoning, Empowerment (via willpower), Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Personas are a manifestation of the user's soul). Non-Corporeal (Personas only), Flight (Personas only), Immortality (Type 8, Personas only), Persona Magic, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Energy Projection, Resistance Negation (with Almighty Spells, which can bypass Resistances, limited Invulnerability, Attack Reflection, Forcefields and Attack Absorption), Power Nullification (with Tetraja and Silence ailment), Forcefield Creation, Statistics Amplification, Damage Boost and Status Effect Inducement. Resistance to Perception Manipulation (with Team Glasses), Light, Holy, Darkness, Curse and Death Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Empathic, Biological, Fear, Mind and Soul Manipulation | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Fear Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, and Poison Manipulation. Reflects Light, Holy, Darkness, Curse and Death Manipulation, High Resistance to Fire Manipulation. Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to the Late-Game Phantom Thieves) | Universe level+ (Can fight on par with the Shadow Operatives) Speed: Massively FTL+ reaction and combat speed (can fight on par with the Shadow Operatives) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class | Universal+ Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to the Late-Game Phantom Thieves) | Universe level+ (Can take blows from the Shadow Operatives) Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of meters with her guns. Several Kilometers with Persona skills Standard Equipment: Her Team Glasses and Handgun | Her Team Glasses and Handgun, as well as an SMG and Shotgun. Intelligence: Genius, likely higher. Naoto is a prodigy detective that has been solving cases since she was a child. Should be at least comparable to Yu Narukami, if not far superior. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Persona Summoning: The ability to utilize Personas, powerful manifestations of the mind and soul. Personas can move and attack independently of their users, allowing for double-teaming between their user and the equipped Persona. Each Persona has a set of elemental affinities, which also apply to their user while the Persona is equipped. Naoto's initial Persona is Sukuna-Hikona, her evolved Persona is Yamato-Takeru, and her ultimate Persona is Yamato Sumeragi. Persona 4 (Golden) Skills: *'Shield of Justice:' Shields the entire party from all damage once, including Almighty. Spammable as of P4 Arena. *'Tempest Slash:' Heavy Physical damage to one foe, 1 to 2 times. *'Myriad Arrows:' Heavy Physical damage to all foes, 1 to 3 times. *'Deathbound:' Heavy Physical damage to all foes. *'Vorpal Blade:' Heavy Physical damage to all foes. *'Agidyne:' Heavy Fire damage to one foe. Chance to Burn. *'Garudyne:' Heavy Wind damage to one foe. *'Bufudyne:' Heavy Ice damage to one foe. *'Ziodyne:' Heavy Electric damage to one foe. *'Mudoon:' Dark/Curse-based instant death on one foe. *'Hamaon:' Light/Bless-based instant death on one foe. *'Mamudoon:' Dark/Curse-based instant death on all foes. *'Mahamaon:' Light/Bless-based instant death on all foes. *'Megidola:' Heavy Almighty damage to all foes. *'Megidolaon:' Severe Almighty damage to all foes. *'Mind Charge:' Increases the power of the next Magical attack by 250%. *'Heat Riser:' Increase the Attack, Defense and Agility of one ally. *'Tetrakarn:' Reflects all Physical damage once for one ally. *'Makarakarn:' Reflects all Magical damage once for one ally. *'Tetraja: '''Negates one instant death attack for one ally.. *'Invigorate 3:' Regenerate SP over time. *'Mudo Boost:' Increase Dark/Curse-based instant death potency by 150%. *'Hama Boost:' Increase Light/Bless-based instant death potency by 150%. *'Angelic Grace:' Doubles evasion rate against all attacks except for Light/Bless, Dark/Curse, and Almighty. '''Persona 4 Arena (Ultimax) Skills:' *'Snipe:' Naoto fires bullets from her handgun that can ricochet off of hard surfaces to shoot from normally impossible angles. *'Counter Shot:' After blocking with Shield of Justice, a blast of energy is released immediately after in retaliation. At melee, it is a wave of energy. At range, it is an energy bullet. *'Hair-Trigger Megido:' Naoto places an invisible trap at her current position, which triggers the moment someone passes through the trapped area. *'Blight:' Naoto's Persona zips forward and slashes with its sword, heavily poisoning the opponent. *'Anti-S SP Pistol:' Ironically features no pistols. Depending on the version, Naoto fires either her SMG or her Shotgun, which inflict Silence and Fear respectively. *'Judge of Hell:' Naoto uses her strongest (store-bought) Handgun and fires a special shot. Seemingly extremely powerful, due to being her Instant Kill attack, but could potentially become stronger due to more powerful handguns existing in Naoto's arsenal, such as Magatsu Kiba and Black Hole. Key: Persona 4 | End Game Persona 4/Arena Gallery Naoto Shirogane (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Naoto on BBCTB PQ_Naoto_Shirogane.png|Naoto in PQ P4D_Naoto_Shirogane.png|Naoto in P4DAN P4A_Naoto.png|Naoto in P4A Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Life and Death Users Category:Persona Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Summoners Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Manga Characters Category:Detectives Category:Gun Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:Schoolgirls Category:Police Officers Category:Dancers Category:Madhouse Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 4